


Practice Makes Perfect

by bearfeathers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, oh god I feel weird posting this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearfeathers/pseuds/bearfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experienced lover, Steve is not. But his enthusiasm more than makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choriarty/gifts), [orb01](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=orb01).



> Haha, I'm a pervert. And I can't even write it well. *floats to the moon*

“Steve, what are you doing?”

Phil knows very well what Steve’s doing. He’s kneeling on the floor in front of Phil, his hands making quick work of Phil’s belt and fly. He catches one of Steve’s hands.

“You don’t have to—“

“I want to,” Steve assures him. The super soldier frees Phil’s cock from his boxers, looking up from his position on the floor as he strokes him. “You’ve done this before for me. Quite a few times. I want to try to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Phil tries not to squirm in his seat. He can’t deny the thought of Steve bringing him off with that gorgeous mouth of his is enticing, but he doesn’t want the Captain to feel obligated.

“I want to try, if that’s all right with you,” Steve says earnestly.

Phil frowns. “You’re sure you want to?”

“Yeah. I really am.”

As if to prove his point, Steve leans in, licking a wide stripe up the underside of his dick. Phil loses the motivation to argue at that point. Phil watches with something close to fascination as Steve touches his tongue to the tip, lapping up the first few drops of precum. He’s a bit worried when the man pulls back, making a face.

“You can stop,” Phil tells him.

“No, no, it’s just different that’s all,” Steve reassures him.

Steve leans forward once more, taking the head into his mouth. He sucks gently, trying to use his tongue in the ways he remembers Phil has on him. He takes the fingers brushing through his hair as encouragement, taking more of Phil into his mouth. He hears a breathy sigh from the man above him and figures he must be doing something right.

Phil’s not bothered by Steve’s lack of experience. Sure, there’s a little too much spit and occasionally a little too much teeth, but with the way Steve’s enthusiastically bobbing his head, swallowing more and more of Phil’s cock as the minutes tick by, Phil hardly notices. He resists the urge to tip his head back and lose himself in the sensation; it’s far more rewarding running his fingers through blonde hair and watching Steve move with careful determination between his legs. He inhales sharply when Steve gets bold, swallowing him until he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Steve’s throat. Steve gags, pulling back suddenly and coughing. Phil’s about to ask if he’s all right, but the super soldier waves him off and gets his breathing under control.

“Sorry. I guess I got a little cocky,” Steve admits, his voice rough.

Phil has just enough self-control not to laugh at his partner’s poor choice of words. As it is, he’s busy taking in the sight of the man before him. Steve’s sitting back on his haunches, looking up at Phil. His lips are already puffy with a line of saliva dribbling down his chin, his cheeks are flushed and his hair mussed. Phil’s about to tell him that he doesn’t need to continue when Steve decides he’s had enough of a breather and goes down on him once more.

Phil swallows a groan as Steve, having learned his lesson, wraps his hand around the lower portion of Phil’s shaft and resumes his prior position. Steve’s other hand is on his hip, keeping him still, but it doesn’t stay there for long. The super soldier’s eyes are closed, his brow knit together in concentration as he moans around the agent’s cock. That’s when Phil realizes: Steve’s getting off on this. By the way Steve’s arm is moving, Phil can tell he’s jerking himself off while his mouth works Phil’s dick. The thought alone—that sucking him off gets Steve Rogers hot and bothered—is nearly too much to handle and he tugs warningly on the other man’s hair.

“Steve, I’m going to come,” he says, his voice rough with arousal.

Steve pulls off just long enough to speak to him, his hand still working Phil’s shaft in his mouth’s absence.

“Then do it. Come for me,” Steve says, still managing to sound commanding even from where he is.

Steve wraps his lips around Phil once more and it’s not long before Phil’s gasping and squirming in his seat, shooting his load into Steve’s eager mouth. The Captain is doing his best to swallow all of it and is mostly successful, even if he sputters somewhat. He pulls off Phil’s softening cock, pressing his face to the agent’s inner thigh with a drawn out moan, telling Phil he’s found his release as well.

Phil’s tucked himself back in his pants by the time Steve looks up at him with sleepy blue eyes. He looks positively debauched; his hair is mussed, his cheeks red, lips swollen and shiny with spit. To top it all off, there is a dollop of his cum smeared across the man’s cheek.

“Was I okay?” Steve asks, sounding drowsy.

Phil’s eyes crinkle fondly. “As if you even need to ask.”

Phil presses a hand to the side of Steve’s face, his thumb brushing across the soldier’s cheek to remove the evidence of his release. Steve turns his face just slightly, taking the agent’s thumb into his mouth, his tongue laving over the pad of Phil’s thumb until it’s clean.

“Come on up here,” Phil says, reaching to tug at the collar of the blonde’s shirt.

Steve doesn’t object. Phil swings his legs up onto the sofa and Steve follows him, lying down on his stomach between the agent’s legs. He’s sprawled mostly on top of Phil, his head resting on the shorter man’s chest. Phil runs a fond hand through Steve’s hair, prompting the blonde to heave a contented sigh.

“I’d like to practice some more, though. I can do better,” Steve mumbles.

“You did fine. Trust me.”

“I should still practice.”

“Well, we can schedule a ‘practice’ session in my office after the debriefing tomorrow morning, if you'd like.”

Steve looks up at him, his eyes holding a spark of mischief. “Think you can pencil me in?”

“I’m sure I could make room for you.”

Steve merely chuckles at the suggestion, reaching up for a quick kiss. After that, he drifts off fairly quickly, his breaths growing deep and even against Phil’s chest. Phil follows him soon after, certain he’ll wake up with a crick in his neck, but deciding it will have been well worth it.


End file.
